The present invention relates generally to earthworking machines and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose earthworking machine capable of providing digging, loading and grading functions.
Typically, graders are provided with a long wheel base and a scraper blade that is supported from the front of the machine and thus pulled across the ground to perform a grading function. Digging units such as backhoes are normally provided with a smaller wheel base than graders and an articulated digging attachment, such as a backhoe boom and attached bucket, pivotally mounted on the machine to perform a digging or loading function. Digging and grading machines have not been considered compatible uses for a multi-function earthworking machine primarily because of the different wheel base requirements. A machine that would combine both digging and grading functions would be advantageous because of the versatility of earthworking operations that could be accomplished therewith.